


Cold Hands

by NMN4704



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, step-sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMN4704/pseuds/NMN4704
Summary: Why do hands get cold easier than other parts of the body? Who knows, who cares, here's a way to warm them up!





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time here, I've got an account on Wattpad, too, if you wanna check out some Jori or Camren stuff ( NMN4447). Anyways, I finally caught up on Citrus (the manga and the anime) and my hands were cold when I slipped in bed, and I got an idea for a sorta lemon so that's what my life has come to. Enjoy, I guess. I'm not great at writing smut but I don't think I'm too cringey, either. Criticisms are appreciated!

The blonde slides into her side of the bed, facing her step sister's back.

My hands are cold again...

She rubs them together, hoping to generate some warmth. It wasn't working very well, to say the least.

"Mei? Are you awake?" Yuzu whispers near the other girl's ears, who shivers in response. "Mei... My hands are cold... Mei..."

Irritated, she finally responds, "and what exactly do you want me to do about it? It's late, Yuzu, go to bed."

"I can't go to bed when my hands are this cold! Be my personal heater, Mei... I'll make you feel good, too," the blonde murmurs, then moves to suck on her girlfriend's earlobe. One hand snakes under Mei's body and the other slips on top, meeting at her stomach and tauntingly stroking over her pajama top. Nothing sexual, just teasing enough to get her in the mood.

It's pitch black in here, but I know she's turning red.

"Please? It's fine if you don't want to, I don't wanna pressure you or anything, but warm my hands up?" she pleads, knowing Mei would give it at any moment. She loves it when Yuzu uses that voice.

Gently, Yuzu felt Mei's hand on top of hers, controlling her movements and making her unbutton the shirt. One by one, the shirt slowly hangs open. Second by second, their arousal grow.

"You're really sure you want to do this and not because I want to do this? I meant it when I said I don't want to pressure you..."

The brunette stays silent. Still guiding Yuzu's hand, she slowly moves it underneath her pants; the other hand guided by her other hand, up to her lips.

Kissing the tips, she whispers back needily, "enough of an answer for you?"

[insert line break]

"And that's why they're both so tired today," Matsuri exclaims, sipping her smoothie while Harumi furiously blushes.

"Y- You don't know that, you little perv! Stop spreading rumors about my bestie, dammit!"

Smirking, the pinkette inches closer to her senpai with her signature mischevious grin, "aw, look at you, Taniguchi-senpai, all hot and bothered by my little story... I can take care of that for you, you know..."

"That's it, you little brat!"

And that was the last thing she said before Matsuri was put back in a headlock for the third time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> sike, I ain't doin' that shit, no thank you. Anyways, have a nice time ;3


End file.
